1 Hour To Escape
by ReynaRena
Summary: CHAP 2: "Kenapa ada foto Kang In hyung disini?" / Penasaran? Silahkan baca sendiri. KRY fanfic, serius/humor? FF ini dihentikan sementara karena author sedang tidak ada pikiran  Xc
1. a challenge to escape

"_Kyaaa! Oppa saranghae!"_

"_Oppa lihat sini! Kyaaaaaa!"_

_Di tengah konser Suju KRY, terdengar teriakan dari ribuan fans yang hadir disana. Namun…_

"_Apa sih bagusnya mereka? Biar kuberi pelajaran sedikit! Hahahahahahaha"_

**1 Hour Code**

**::Main cast: KRY or Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung::**

**::Genre: Mistery, Humor::**

**Disclaimer: mereka yang dipakai dalam cerita ini adalah milik SM Ent danmilik mereka sendiri ok! FF ini juga hasil pikiran author sendiri hehe ^-^**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Read ok, walaupun gak ada yang aneh-aneh atau sebagainya, hanya memecahkan code**

**Happy Reading!**

"Huft, akhirnya konsernya selesai juga!" kata Ryeowook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Hari ini KRY mengadakan konser dengan durasi 3 jam, terlihat 2 wajah ngos-ngosan di ruang istirahat belakang panggung, yaitu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Buahahaha, mukamu kocak banget! Udah kayak sungai!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya yang kegelian.

"Ngaca dulu, jangan main ngejek!" ucap Ryeowook yang kemudian menjulurkan cermin mini ke wajah Kyuhyun, di cermin tampak wajah tampan dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Apaan nih? Mukaku masa sampai burem kena air begini?" kata Kyuhyun kaget diselingi oleh Ryeowook yang cengengesan.

"Kenapa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Yesung yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan dengan wajah yang tak kalah lucu dari dua magnae yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hahahahhaahaha! Uda bisa buat cuci tangan tuh!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil ketawa histeris.

"Buat mandi juga bisa, hahahahahaha!" sambung Ryeowook yang juga tertawa kencang, sampai membuat cleaning service yang lewat di depan ruangan menjadi kaget.

"Kalian jorok amat sih, muka keringetan bukannya dilap malah dipamer-pamerin!" tegur Yesung yang langsung mengelap wajahnya yang barusan ditertawakan oleh kedua hyungnya.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dan berkemas-kemas, mereka pun bersiap-siap menaiki mobil untuk pulang, namun Ryeowook teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hyung, HP-ku ketinggalan! Sebentar ya, ambil dulu!" ucap Ryeowook sambil berlari kembali ke dalam gedung konser.

"Jangan lama-lama!" perintah Yesung yang tidak mendapat respon dari Ryeowook.

"Hp, dimana ya?" gumam Ryeowook sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanya.

"Ah, ini di…. AAAAA!" jerit Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba dibekap oleh seseorang.

"Mphhh!" ronta Ryeowook namun perlawanannya tidak berhasil, bahkan kesadarannya semakin menjauh karena ia dibius.

PRAK! Handphone Ryeowook jatuh ke lantai sedangkan Ryeowook sudah terlelap karena obat bius tersebut.

"Hmmm, 2 lagi…" gumam seseorang.

[Yesung and Kyuhyun]

"Wookie mana sih? Lama amat!" protes Kyuhyun yang mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya tanda ia mulai bosan menunggu.

"Iya ya… HP kan gak berat, pasti gak bakal lama," kata Yesung bingung + pabho.

"Mending kita nyusul ke dalam aja, siapa tau Wookie pingsan di dalam sana," usul Kyuhyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Yesung, setelah berjalan muter-muter akhirnya mereka menemukan handphone milik Ryeowook.

"Loh orangnya mana? Kok cuma ada HP-nya doang?" tanya Yesung yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan dari Kyuhyun.

"Jelas-jelas ini gak wajar! Pasti terjadi sesuatu!" marah Kyuhyun yang merasakan firasat buruk. "Awas hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun kepada Yesung. "Awas?" tanya Yesung yang masih mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun.

Buk! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di leher Yesung, membuat sang pemilik leher ambruk seketika.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada orang misterius tersebut. "Kau kemanakan Wookie hah?" lanjutnya.

Namun orang itu tidak menjawab, malahan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan….

Bak! Buk Brak! Buk! Bruaak!

[In Other Room]

30 menit kemudian Ryeowook tersadar dari tidurnya. #Readers: Pingsan thor!#

"Loh, dimana nih? Kok aku pingsan ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil terus berpikir.

"Oh iya, tadi aku kan pingsan… Ada yang membiusku," gumamnya sambil menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan. Sebuah ruangan sempit dan tidak mempunyai pintu dengan lemari yang penuh dengan boneka, brangkas, dan masih banyak lagi.

'Ruangan apa nih?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati, ditendang-tendangnya tembok yang tebal tersebut, namun perjuangannya sia-sia.

"Kyu, Yesung hyung! Tolongg!" teriak Ryeowook yang mulai putus asa dengan aksi menendang-nendang yang ia lakukan.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Kim Ryeowook" terdengar sebuah suara yang aneh dan asing di telinga Ryeowook.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mencari sumber suara, Ryeowook mendongak dan menemukan sebuah speaker yang menggantung di atap ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya suara yang menggema tersebut.

"Buruk! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" marah Ryeowook yang malah mendapat sebuah tawa dari suara tersebut.

"Hahahaha! Tidak akan semudah itu kau lolos, kau harus melewati tantangan yang kuberikan terlebih dahulu!"

"Namun aku akan memberikan kau bantuan, bukalah peti yang ada di sudut kiri ruangan," lanjutnya.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook membuka peti tersebut, didapatkannya 2 namja yang sedang meronta-ronta di salam peti yang besar tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Loh, Kyu? Hyung?" respon Ryeowook kaget.

"Hmpppt! Hpmttt!" ronta mereka berdua dengan tangan terikat dan mulut diperban.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook melepaskan kedua orang tersebut…

"Huahhh! Yesung hyung nih, bikin sempit aja!" marah Kyuhyun yang baru lepas dari jeratan tali dan perban.

"Makanya! Jangan menggeliat kayak cacing kepanasan!" balas Yesung, keduanya malah bertengkar. Suasana ruangan yang sebelumnya sepi menjadi ramai.

"WOI!" marah sang suara yang berasal dari dalam speaker, membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung diam.

"Akan kuberitahukan cara keluar dari ruangan ini, tengoklah ke atas," lanjutnya.

Di atas sana terlihat sebuah pintu besi yang aneh.

"Yuk keluar! Makasih ya!" ucap Yesung yang langsung mengajak kedua magnaenya untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Gak semudah itu pabho!" marah suara tersebut.

"Pintu itu terkunci, kalian harus memecahkan bebagai teka-teki agar kalian bisa mendapatkan kunci untuk keluar dari sini," lanjutnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Setelah 15 menit pertama, lubang di sudut kanan ruangan ini akan mengeluarkan air dan air tersebut akan memenuhi ruangan ini dalam waktu 45 menit."

"Tung, tunggu! Bukannya itu sama saja artinya dengan MATI?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Benar sekali. Petunjuk pertama nasi goreng dan 1+8+5+2+7+2… Selamat bermain…"

"Hei, hei apa maksudnya nasi goreng sama rumus gak jelas itu?" tanya Ryeowook, namun speaker tersebut telah mati.

"Jadi kita bakal mati?" tanya Yesung horor.

"Gak bakal lah! Tenang, kan ada aku yang pintar!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tingkat kepedean yang tinggi.

"Cuih!" bantah Yesung yang mengundang amarah Kyuhyun.

"Udah! Mendingan sekarang bantu mikir aja!" perintah Ryeowook, akhirnya mereka semua berpikir.

"Nasi goreng? Petunjuknya gak bermutu amat sih!" protes Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan kata NASI GORENG.

"Tapi, inget nasi goreng jadi inget nasi goreng beijingnya Hangeng ya…" ucap Yesung yang membuat mata Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Hyung pintar!" puji keduannya. Mereka kembali berpikir.

"Hangeng? Apa hubungannya sama Hangeng? Arghhhh!" gerutu Kyuhyun stress.

"Oh iya mungkin 1+8+5+2+7+2 itu rumus dari nasi goreng, coba kita tambahin alfabet-alfabetnya sesuai urutan dari kata nasi goreng!" usul Ryeowook ala detektif.

"Iya juga ya, ayo kita susun!" sambung Kyuhyun, dengan buru-buru disusunlah huruf demi huruf dari kata nasi goreng, dan…

NEGARA, itulah kata yang terbentuk dari rumus tersebut.

"Negara siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalau nasi goreng itu Hangeng, berarti maksudnya negara asal Hangeng," kata Yesung yang tiba-tiba otaknya jalan. #plak!

"Itu… CHINA!" seru Kyuhyun yang sekarang senang bukan main.

"Berarti… China itu apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali manyun.

Apa maksud dari negara China?

TBC-

Author kembali menulis cerita gaje dengan humor yang kurang lucu setelah beberapa lama melewati masa-masa sulit hehe

Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan sebagainya, author sudah berusaha

Review please? Author sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau review. #norak

Gomawo readers ^-^


	2. Photo and Frame

**Chapter 2**

"Hmmm, China ya…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai evil, Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Apa ya?"

GUBRAK! Ryeowook dan Yesung terjatuh.

"Kirain kamu tau! Ternyata sama aja!" gerutu Yesung. Tiba-tiba…

CUURR! Sebuah aliran air bervolume kecil keluar dari dalam lubang membuat trio KRY menjadi panik. Bahkan Yesung sampai terpeleset. DUK! Kepalanya terbentur mengenai tembok.

"Aduhh! Temboknya keras amat sih!" protes Yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur tembok.

"Mana ada tembok yang lembut sih!" tegur Kyuhyun kepada Yesung.

"Tembok?" tanya Ryeowook. "China... Tembok…. Tembok China!" seru Ryeowook kegirangan, sementara Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, yaitu melihat penderitaan hyungnya. Setelah menerawang kembali seluruh ruangan, ia menemukan sebuah bingkai foto dengan lukisan Tembok China di dalamnya. Dengan rasa ragu, dilepasnya foto tersebut dari dinding.

Sret, di dalamnya ia menemukan…. FOTO KANGIN? Foto tersebut tertempel di sebuah seng.

"Kyu! Yesung hyung! Sini deh!" perintah Ryeowook kepada duo YeKyu.

"What's the matter Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun sok Inggris sambil berjalan ke arah Ryeowook. Ditinggalkannya Yesung yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Loh, kok ada Kangin hyung di situ? Mana senyum-senyum lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya yang berhubungan sama Kangin hyung apa?" tanya Ryeowook dan hanya mendapat tatapan tidak tahu dari Kyuhyun.

"Tolong! Mati rasa nih!" ucap Yesung, namun tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun malah asyik menyelidiki foto tersebut.

"Hmmm… Apa ya?" gumam Ryeowook yang kemudian membalikkan badannya. Karena kondisi lantai yang sekarang basah, Ryeowook pun bernasib sama seperti hyungnya, Yesung.

"Waaa! Kyu!" teriak Ryeowook. Agar tidak terjatuh, dengan cepat Ryeowook berusaha menarik baju Kyuhyun. Karena tidak bisa membedakan lagi, Ryeowook malah menarik leher Kyuhyun alias mencekeknya.

"Wookie! Aku masih pingin hidup! Belum tamatin gamenya!" jelas Kyuhyun komat-kami. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah terjatuh bersama.

"Akhirnya…" ucap Yesung lega, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa berdiri. Tapi…

BUK! GDUBRAK! Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terjatuh mengenai lemari yang berisikan penuh dengan boneka serta sukses menimpa Yesung.

"Aduh! Kyu, berattt!" bentak Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun yang sekarang menimpanya.

"Sabar, lemarinya berat nih!" jawab Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha memindahkan lemari tersebut.

"Uhuk! Ohok!" Yesung yang sekarang berada di keadaan paling sulit, alias paling bawah, kini terbatuk-batuk. #Author: Ambulance!#

"Loh? Hyung? Kok ada di situ? Berat Loh!" kata Kyuhyun yang mulai ketularan pabhonya Yesung. #Plak!#

"Buruan Kyu! Yesung hyung!" protes Ryeowook yang khawatir terhadap Yesung.

Setelah beberapa saat suara Yesung sudah tidak terdengar lagi, membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menjadi panik.

"Kyuuu! Ye-Yesung hyungg!"

"Sabar! 1, 2, 3 Hiaaat!"

5 menit kemudian… #Harus hemat waktu hehe#

"Bangun hyung," ucap Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi," kata Kyuhyun seperti dokter yang kehilangan nyawa pasiennya. Bletak! Kepala Kyuhyun dipukul ringan oleh Yesung.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin sih aku mati semudah itu!" marah Yesung.

"Ternyata ada keajaiban!" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Dasar!" marah Yesung sambil melemparkan sebuah boneka racoon ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih!" marah Kyuhyun yang hendak mengembalikan boneka tersebut ke arah Yesung.

"STOP!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Lihat deh di tanganmu itu apa," perintah Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kyuhyun menengok ke arah boneka yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Boneka?" tanya keduanya bingung.

"Bukan, racoon! Boneka racoon!" seru Ryeowook. "Kangin hyung = racoon," lanjutnya yang membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menjadi kagum dengan Ryeowook.

"Wookie hebat!" seru keduanya sambil memeluk Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya cengar-cengir.

"Kok jadi berat ya?" tanya Yesung.

"Loh! Sejak kapan airnya jadi setinggi ini?" tanya Ryeowook kaget. Sekarang air di dalam ruangan sudah setinggi 1 meter.

"Untung aku tinggi, HAHAHAHA!" tawa Kyuhyun norak sekaligus bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong bonekanya mau diapain nih?" tanya Ryeowook, seketika mereka bertiga mengelilingi boneka tersebut seperti mengelilingi penjahat yang hendak kabur.

"Hmmm… Kalau di film-film sih biasanya dibelek," kata Yesung sambil menyorotkan tatapan 'kalau gak salah'.

"Sekarang belek pakai apa? Kita kan gak bawa benda tajam," tanya Ryeowook.

"Pakai gigi aja!" usul Kyuhyun, usul yang aneh tapi nyata.

"Memangnya buka bungkus snack apa!" marah Ryeowook.

"_Waktu tersisa 20 menit lagi" _ terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam speaker.

"20 MENIT LAGI?" tanya ketiganya kaget secara bersamaan.

"Udah pake gigi aja!" usul Kyuhyun kalang-kabut.

"Gak bakal bisa bodoh!" marah Yesung.

"Ayo bantu cari benda yang tajam!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Nanti rambutku basah…"

"Belagu amat sih!"

!&^(^(^6&)787(7`9)*&_~&*)&*^*6981*(*(!6178^!){|}{*&!Q:":{&*EY&T&&

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun bertengkar sementara air terus naik, setelah 10 menit mereka bertengkar, air di dalam ruangan sudah setinggi pundak Ryeowook.

"Udah, jangan berantem lagi! Kalian sih enak, tinggi-tinggi! Aku yang duluan kelelep nih!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Udah dibilangin pake gigi gak percaya!" seru Kyuhyun yang masih tetap pada pendiriannya, yaitu membuka dengan gigi.

"Yaudah! Buka aja sana pake gigi! Sampai gigimu copot juga gak bakalan kebelek!" balas Yesung dengan ketus.

"Haaa!" Ryeowook teringat akan sesuatu. "Pake seng tempat ditempel foto Kangin hyung aja, kan tiap ujung sisinya pasti tajam!" lanjutnya. "Tapi…" Ryeowook menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tapi?" tanya Yesung dan Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku gak bisa berenang!" tangis Ryeowook seperti anak bayi. #Soal berenang, author gak tau Wookie bisa berenang atau gak hehe. Tapi kayaknya bisa#

"Yaudah! Yesung hyung, sana berenang!" perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Nanti blazerku rusak," ucap Yesung dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kalian berdua gak bisa diharepin! Udah, aku ajah!" kata Kyuhyun yang kemudian menyelam untuk mencari fato Kangin atau lebih detailnya seng tempat ditempelnya foto Kangin.

"Blub blub blub blub," ucap Kyuhyun tidak jelas, Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun seperti melihat ikan di kolam. #Translate bahasa gelembung: "Banyak banget sih boneka disini!" #

"_20 detik lagi" _

"Kyu, cepetan!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Lama banget!" protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang telah mendapatkan seng tersebut langsung kembali ke permukaan.

"Fuwaaah! Nih sengnya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan seng tersebut kepada Ryeowook.

"_10"_

"JURUS PEMOTONG!"

"_8"_

"HIATTT!"

"_7"_

Jleb! Boneka tersebut terbelah dan keluarlah sebuah kunci berwarna emas dari dalam boneka tersebut.

"_5"_

"Ayo buruan buka!"

"_4"_

"Terbalik! Terbalik!"

"_3"_

"Bleb bleb"

"_2"_

Kriet! Pintu tersebut terbuka dan segeralah mereka keluar.

"_1"_

BOOOOMMMMMMMM! Ruangan tersebut meledak seketika, bahkan itu membuat mereka bertiga membatu.

"Perasaan tadi gak dibilang bakal meledak deh," kata Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan, masih dengan wajah cengo. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Kayaknya tuh orang beneran serius," ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Cih! Mereka behasil, selanjutnya mereka tidak akan lolos!" _gumam seseorang di suatu ruangan.

"Udah yuk pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun kepada ketiganya. Ketika mereka membalikkan badan mereka, terlihat 3 buah pintu dengan warna berbeda. Merah, biru, dan hijau

"Apa lagi sih ini?" protes Yesung.

"Kayaknya perjalanan kita masih jauh deh! Sekarang jam berapa ya? Pada khawatir gak ya?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melihat tangannya seolah-olah ada jam yang melingkari tangannya.

"Terus ini pintu apa ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu-pintu tersebut.

Pintu manakah yang akan mereka pilih?

TBC-

Akhirnya Chap 2 selesai ^-^

Author sempat bingung sampai uring-uringngan ceritanya mau kayak gimana, akhirnya jadinya seperti ini hehe

Untuk Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook dengan nama karena mereka berdua hanya beda 1 tahun umurnya, jadi panggil nama gak apa-apa (menurut author)

Mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan…

Semoga para readers dapat menyukai chap kedua ini :D

Diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan review, OK?

Gomawo~


End file.
